Caroline's spell
by Stuckfan
Summary: The twins are visiting their Mom, but she has a spell that should bring them all closer together.


(story takes place in season 1 while the twins were with their mom)

Josie stepped off the plane right behind her sister. Of course, I couldn't see around Liz to find Mom. A few weeks in Europe to be away from all the school drama. No ex-girlfriends, No crushes, Just my crazy sister, Mom and me. " Mom " Liz yells as she sees her first. They run to each other and hug. I follow behind meekly and wait my turn. Mom sees me and pulls me to her. It feels good. Mom has always loves us equally. I wish she were around more. "Let me see you both" She says as she steps back and looks us over. I do the same. Being turned into a vampire at 17 is great for the looks department. She is beautiful and she always will be.

"Oh my girls, you both are so pretty"

"Mom" I moan

"Only pretty" Liz complains

Mom pacifies Liz while we make our way out of the airport. I follow and wait. Mom will get to me. She always does. Liz chats away all about school and boys. As if Mom didn't already know it all, but she listens and asks all the right questions. Mom is great.

Back at the hotel we are all relaxing in our sleepwear. I'm in a pair of comfortable pjs and of course no bra. How can any woman relax in a bra. Liz is in a similar outfit, but Mom. Those vampire bodies, no pain I guess. She is wearing a sexy as hell set of lingerie. I can't help but get a little wet looking at her. I wonder if she knows what that does to me, or maybe she likes what it does to me. Mom has had her fair share of girl on girl encounters. When I discovered that I liked girls and boys Mom told me all about her and Aunt Elena and Aunt Bonnie. Very hot.

We relax a bit and watch a movie, when Mom says," So Bonnie gave me a spell" I look over at her confused. "What kinda spell" Liz asks

"Well, I wanted a spell that would help bring out some inner desires."

"Why do we need that" I ask afraid of where this is going.

Mom stands and walks over to me. "Lets discuss you two. You are both the lights of my life. You both mean everything to me. But... I need you both to be everything to each other. I need you both to be in balance. You are witches, balance is important right?"

We nod yes. "Good, this spell will involve a lot of trust"

I look over at Liz. I see the worry in her eyes and know, in my gut, this will not end well. I love her, but trust her. Only if it something benefits her can I trust her. I look at mom and know she is thinking the same. But if she knows this, what is she really planning? "We are going to place our trust in Josie" I don't think I could be more shocked if she said we were going to run around naked in the middle of the street.

"This spell is going to put us under Josie's control. Her hidden desires, how she wants us to treat her. We should learn a lot. "

"Mom" I start " We don't need to do this. Everything is fine"

"Fine, really Josie. You should remember fine never means fine. "

I sigh as Liz starts "Really Mom, we should just relax and enjoy the drama free time."

"Oh I think this is going to be relaxing. I have a feeling we are both going to end up doing a lot of stuff we didn't think would happen. But you both know sexuality is important to your mental health."

"What" Both Liz and I say at the same time " You think Josie is going to fuck us?" Liz ask

Well I guess I that answers that, Mom knows she gets me a little wet. But Liz, really. I have never. Sure Liz is beautiful, but sex with her. Why? "Ummm... Mom...we have sex, would be incest."

She laughs a little, "So, we are alone and anything that happens stays here."

"And just what will Josie fucking us prove Mom"

"It isn't about sex Liz. It is about the trust that will form when we give ourselves to her."

"You don't trust me Mom" I feel hurt.

"I trust you, but I have a feeling you don't trust each other. I'm not going to have you cast the spell just to sit here and watch. This is my idea, so I will help however I can"

She stands and pulls out a printed paper with a spell on it. "Josie, Hold our hands and repeat the spell 3 times. Once you do all will be revealed" Mom laughs

I look at the paper and hold my hands out for my family. Mom reaches out quickly, but Liz just looks at it. " Josie, are you serious? What do you think you are doing. I, for one, am not going to do something that might lead to me having sex with my sister and Mother"

Mom looks at Liz and says" Liz, you love Josie right?" she nods " You will do this then. Because family does what it needs to "

"Ugg fine Mom" she reaches out and hold my hand

I look at the paper " Rejuviectum Striaris, Rejuviectum Striaris, Rejuviectum Striaris" I repeat. A flash of light and nothing. I start to wonder if I did it wrong when Liz says" Josie, You are my sister. I love you and wish I were as smart as you. I'm mean to you because you deserver everything and I deserve nothing."

Mom smiles and looks at me " I don't need to confess hidden feelings because I am always honest with you. " then a panicked look appears on her face when she blurts out " But I've always had a crush on you. I wanted to taste your pussy ever since you told me you like girls"

I smile as Mom looks embarrassed I squeeze her hand to let her know I won't judge. Liz just looks over at me and waits. I start to wonder what else is supposed to happen when I'm hit by some magical wave crashes over me. I look at both of them and know I'm about to get nasty.

I lean over and kiss Liz hard, she kisses me back and the making out starts. I beckon Mom over with a free hand. She comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck. I have never had a threesome before. Kinda weird my first one will be with my sister and Mom. I start to play with Liz's tits, like me she is not wearing a bra. I can feel her nipples pressing against my palms. Mom reaches for my shirt and lifts it up. As my tits feel the open air Liv's mouth is attached to one of my nipples, Mom goes for the other one. Damn that feels good. If only because I haven't gotten laid in a long while. Penelope is great in bed, horrible everywhere else. I reach out and pull Liz's shirt off and tell Mom to take her bra off. I am not surprised by how similar their tits are. If I didn't already know the truth I would think Liz was Mom's real child.

I feel my Mother's tits, I said it before becoming a vampire at 17 does wonders for your body. They are fantastic. I lift her up from my tit and bring my mouth to her's. As I play with her nipple she moans my name. So hot. Then I feel her hands over my panties, she starts to rub me while she comments " I can tell every time you got wet around me. It always drove me crazy" I smile as she moves my panties to the side and sticks a finger into me. I use that opening to move Liz down to my and tell her to start eating. As her lounge combines with Mom's fingers I cum hard. I catch my breath and smile at Mom.

She kisses me and I whisper in her ear, " Do you still want to eat my pussy Mom" with no answer she gently moves Liv out of the way and does things to my pussy that I didn't know were possible. I pull Liv into a kiss just to keep from screaming my lungs out. I cum into my Mom's mouth and it doesn't even faze her. If anything, it motivates her to keep going. I tell Liz to bring her pussy to my mouth. I try to copy everything Mom does to me, on Liz. Liz is screaming my name as she cums all over my face. Should have known Liv was a squinter. She always needs the attention.

I get Liv to clean me up while Mom sits back and watches us work together. We spend the next hour learning everything about each other's body. I learn all her turn ons and she learns mine. When this spell wears off Liz may never sleep with another woman, but it won't be because she doesn't know how. Sometimes I look over and Mom is touching herself. She is a bit freaky, but in a way I like. I wonder if her and I will do something like this again.

Shortly thereafter the spell wears off. I half expect Liv to run away, instead we hug and talk. We talk like we haven't since we were very young. She tells me her fears and hopes and I do the same. Mom holds us both as we drift to sleep. Never once feeling awkward or uncomfortable. Right before I drift off I say " Thank you, Mom"


End file.
